


another kind of blue

by roboticake



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh My God, they are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticake/pseuds/roboticake
Summary: Corvo builds a shrine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve more fluffy things 
> 
>  
> 
> (+ it has been written in class in less than 5 minutes help)

After the rush of emotions, the never-ending balls, the coronation of Lady Emily Kaldwin, and his reinstitution as Lord Protector, Corvo finds the time to build a modest shrine for a certain black eyed god. But on the altar, instead of the fancy purple the other worshippers like to display, Corvo drapes a deep, vibrant blue fabric.

The Outsider, when he deigns to appear, is intrigued. He cocks his head; crosses his arms. Around him, the air shifts, as if it tries to escape the Void.

"Why?" he asks, softly. His brows, knitted into a frown, are devoid of judgement, of distaste –Corvo had long learned that the Outsider is almost devoid of everything, really; except for that clinical curiosity flickering in his pitch-black eyes.

Corvo shrugs. He is sitting on a comfortable chair beside the fireplace, oiling his sword absentmindedly.

"It's more like water, isn't it?" he says evenly.

There is a moment of pure silence, in which the Outsider studies the precarious shrine. The tendrils of Void curl around it as he slides a finger on the blue fabric. Slowly. Carefully. Curiously.

The shrine is nothing like Corvo. It is tiny, ready to crash on the rich carpet of the Lord Protector’s room in a loud cacophony. It reminds the Outsider some sort of small wave, frozen in time as it tries to reach the shore.

"It is," the deity finally concedes, thoughtful.

He picks up the small rune on the altar, hums with it, listens to its chant. The carvings on the whale bone are a little clumsy. Did Corvo make it? The Outsider glances at the intricate patterns. At Corvo's sword. When he is sure that the man doesn't notice, he discreetly slides the rune in his pocket.

Corvo continues to oil his sword with caution as the Outsider refrains himself from telling him that no, the water of Dunwall is not blue, but mostly gray.

It's not like he needs to say it.


End file.
